I Will Always Love You
by BlueSmurfette
Summary: Lex and Zandra in the final moments before her death. One shot.


**Zandra**

Sometimes you know you can't change what will happen to you. This was one of those moments. My breath quickened and I cried out in pain as I felt a sharp jolt going through my abdomen. Through my baby. Tears began to roll down my cheeks as I realised they were dead. My precious child whom I had created with my husband, had ceased to exist. I did not realise the extent of my own damage until I tried to get up. Pain shot enveloped my entire body and I gasped as I realised I was surrounded by a pool of blood. That was when I realised I would die. I was scared. I wanted Lex. I tried shouting out for him, yet nothing passed my lips but a tiny moan. Again, I tried, using the last of my strength to call out for the boy I loved. This time, my voice echoed throughout thr room, and I hoped, to wherever Lex was.

**Lex**

"Lex!" I heard the cry and my heartbeat increased. I could tell she was in pain. I swallowed deeply, preparing myself, before running towards the voice. To rescue my wife. To rescue my child. Zandra looked so small, curled up alone in a large, empty room, I gulped inwardly as I saw the blood surrounding her,

"Zan!" I yelled, running towards her and bending down. She looked up at me, her eyes wide and tear filled,

"Our babies dead Lex." she whispered in an almost inaudible voice. My heart stopped. I had to stay strong for Zandra I reminded myself, managing to stay composed as I lay next to her, manoevering so I was holding her. Protecting her. I heard her whimpers as she lay next to me - her breathing heavy and slow.

"You'll be okay Zan, I'll fix this. Fix you." I told her, trying my best to sound sure, though in reality I was as scared as her. Zandra tried to say something, her voice faltering beofre she could express herself.  
"Calm down Zan, you'll be okay." Zandra looked at me again, this time tears were streaming down her face and her lips were pure fear in her eyes caused my eyes to well up, though I tried my best to disguise this. To disguise the pain I was experiencing from seeing her pain.

"It wont be okay Lex, I'm dying." she cried out, stroking my hair gently as continued to cry.

"Don't say such a thing. You're being stupid." I replied, my voice somewhat faltering this time. Losing the love of my life would eat me up. Consume me. Without her I was noting. A nobody. Nut then again, being the drama queen she was I hoped, tried to convince myself she was being dramatic.

**Zandra**

My heartbeat had slowed down, really slowed. Every breath was an effort as I looked up at Lex. I could see tears forming in his eyes - something that shocked me, yet at the same time pleased me. It showed me he really loved me. I tried my best to smile as I reached for his hand again, fiddling with the ring I had given him at or wedding, "Keep it forever, as a reminder of me." I said.

"Stop it Zan, you're not dying!" I could sense Lex' anger as he spoke these words "I wont have to _remember _you. You're going to survive. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together." Again, Lex' words had shocked me. I never knew his love for me was as deep as my love for him. I held his hand as tightly as I could.

"I can feel myself going baby, I'm scared," I had suddenly become light headed, and I knew this was it. Still, Lex didn't seem to believe me. Din't want to. "Kiss me, one last time."

Lex realised then this was real; and to my surprise tears started tumbling down his cheeks. For him, this was a humungous display of emotion.

**Lex**

The colour had drained from her face. I knew then I was about to lose the most important person in my entire life. She looked up at me, her eyes only half open and I could contain my tears no longer. The ultimate sign of weakness. The ultimate display of my feelings for her, and I could see she knew it. I leant down and kissed her lightly on her perfectly formed bright pink lips, she smiled again as I stroked her cheek "You're the most beautiful girl in the entire world, inside and out." I told her, wanting her last moments to be meaningful, special and beautiful like the girl they would belong to. "One day we will find eachother again. Me you and the baby. We will all be together one day. I can feel it. I know it." Zandra was drifting away fast now, and for a moment I thought she was gone, "Carry on." she whispered as she continued to close her eyes, her breath becoming more and more shallow. "You have shown me what it is to love. Taught me everything I know about it, and you shall remain in my heart forever, until the day we are together again. No one could ever replace you for you well and truly have stolen my heart. You are my wife, my best friend and my true love, and you always will be.. I love you." Her hand fell away from mine and she lay motionless on the floor. She was gone. Even dead she looked beautiful, like a stone angel. "I love you." I whispered once more, stroking her cold cheek. "I love you."


End file.
